


High Five!

by Paradichlorobenzene



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradichlorobenzene/pseuds/Paradichlorobenzene
Summary: "With that guitar, are you looking to change the world?" Saihara questioned Kiibo's newfound hobby, rock-paper-scissors leads you far into life it seems."You said that karaoke is more fun with others, right? So I brought this guitar so we can feel like true rockstars!" Kiibo's innocence never fails to warm Saihara's heart.
Relationships: K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 24





	High Five!

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday crim ^^ so excited that i was able to finally write a birthday fic

Friendship is something that we all value, it's all something we desire. We may repress our need to be with others, but we are social animals. Not 'humans', that term has yet to be finalized as the years roll on. Not wishing to be perceived is a trait of Saihara's, his outfit screams 'don't look at me'. Cool greys and dark blues make up his winter outfit, he scrolls through his text messages as he awaits a special someone.  
  
This special someone is someone he holds dear to his heart. However, he doesn't know what label to use. Boyfriend? Significant other? All of these terms for romantic relations makes him even more confused about his feelings, but Saihara knows he loves this special someone in his own authentic way. His phone grants him some warmth as he proceeds to wait, a player of society's hide and seeks.  
  
Goodbye, excluded, love always begins with "Who are you again?" Let's clap our hands in the wintery afternoon as we watch our breaths become frost. More and more, we seek warmth from others. Gradually, we become comfortable with these people and begin the cycle of love. Saihara is so used to being 'it', it's easy to find others who are hiding.  
  
"Ah! Shuichi, I'm so sorry if I kept you waiting!" K1-B0's voice is rather pleasant to his ears. A man filled with curiosity about the world and how their society works, being a robot must mean he too is exclued. When people view you as 'different', you can feel the disinterest and how they drift away. So scary, so heartbreaking, how do we remain smiling?  
  
"No worries, Kiibo. I'm just happy you're here." He pauses to notice the guitar case on the latter's back, "Say, when did you get a guitar? I didn't know you liked instruments." Saihara notes he feels happier with Kiibo's presence.  
  
Kiibo physically perks up at this question, eager to answer. "Oh, this thing! My creator gave it to me so I could better play karaoke with you! I can't wait to sing with you, Shuichi!" The joy amitting from Kiibo reaches Saihara, who begins to smile. When we are with others who understand our excitement, we feel included and loved. We feel as if we are one and we are all the same, which is the truth our world hates to tell us.  
  
"It might be hard with a guitar, but I'd love to see you try." With a soft-spoken smile and his outstretched hand, the duo walk inside the karaoke bar. As minors, they simply ask for a room and know not to take partake in the bar. There is no need to worry about others now, no need to worry about classmates, only each other. While their classmates are special people, sometimes you just need a break away from them.  
  
When you remove the lump in your chest, that worries for another, you realize how empty you are. A terrifying subject that we don't want to linger on. No matter who you are, don't touch me. Allow us to put our hands together for the gratitude of this day, as their smiles spark excitement and warm emotions.  
  
"Let's decide who'll go first with classic rock-paper-scissors!"  
  
As they sit down, they instantly engage in the game. Saihara puts out paper and Kiibo puts out rock. As he clasps his hand around the rock, they can't help but laugh. Playing games with others who love you entirely makes it all the more fun. Your day isn't terrible if you spend it with friends, people who include you no matter what.  
  
"Oh, I'll sing this song!" He picks one of his many favorites, Whitney Houston's 'I Wanna Dance With Somebody'. A western favorite of his. The beat and overall tune are pretty memorable. Saihara picks up the mic and checks if the aux is attached, clearing his throat and becoming nervous as Kiibo cheers him on. He glups as he focuses on the screen.  
  
"...Do I have to say oh yeah and I want to dance?" But before he can get his answer, the lyrics appear. At first, Saihara is nervous and he messes up on the lines but he slowly begins to understand it. Taking his time with his vocals and having the best karaoke fun of his life. It's amazing how songs can mean so much to us, we seek comfort in these songs in our troubling times. The song ends too quickly for his liking.  
  
"You're so good! I can't believe you sang a 4-minute song! That's so cool!" Kiibo excitedly exclaims, giving him a glass of water. He still can't believe that humans can have beautiful vocals, even if their self-hate says otherwise. Truly remarkable beings. After all, robots were created by humans themselves! The act of creation, so wonderful, so many grateful feelings towards creators and their creations.  
  
As Saihara rests and chugs water for his throat, he notes seeing Kiibo pick a song. Another western song, that being 'Mr. Roboto'. He smiles in the pleasant aftermath of glee. It seems the robot mimics his motions from before, the way he holds the mic shows he's a newbie at singing. But because it's Kiibo, it makes sense. Sometimes, Kiibo wishes he could sound like Hatsune Miku.  
  
"The beginning is really long... oh! Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto!" It seems he too was caught off, he's trying to keep up with the lyrics and Kiibo appears to be doing the chorus too. While it isn't the best singing he's ever heard, Saihara thinks Kiibo is really trying his best. Strange that the raven boy knows the history of this song, a simple man in simple times.  
  
"I'm not a hero! I'm not a savior! Um, we all need control!" Kiibo thinks it's fine if you skip a couple of sections of the song, you've gotta be the best. Sometimes, even winners skip over a few questions in order to achieve success! He seems to be questioning the lyrics at the 3:40 time mark. Is he supposed to follow along with the chorus or the 'Thank you every much, Mr. Roboto?' But hey, he's trying.  
  
When the song is finally over, Kiibo is quick to complain. "This is extremely ROBOPHOBIC! Is the singer trying to say that we robots are humans in steel coils? Such a strange song... but I can't help but find it catchy!" He seems displeased but rather happy after singing, proud of his work.  
  
"We should sing again, Kiibo. I can help you with your vocals, but you did very well for the first time." Thus, Mr. Roboto and his companion, Kilroy, enjoy the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> so sorry if this seems rushed! it's weird writing again ^^ leave comments, kudos! i would love to see your reactions


End file.
